The prince of wind
by Zyma-nee-22
Summary: The Vassago family has been know tacticaians for the old satan faction, to where they had become extinct. But a single birth into the almost dead family before the faction war, was all that was needed to make the tides of change roll in a different direction. This is the story of the prince of wind. Rated M for Highschool DxD, and Maybe, future lemons. SerafallxOC
1. 1: Vipre

**Ok! This is a story I had an idea for, well only a couple of days honestly. I was reading a DxD story, and then I read something with Serafall Leviathan, and then I got curious the past with the devils, and then I thought, 'why not make a story from before the devil faction war?' so that's what I did. I don't really know what else to say about this but I actually hope people like this story.**

* * *

The Vassago's were a part of the 72 pillars since the beginning of the war against heaven, but while the first was depicted as a 'Good' natured spirit, it was widely known in the underworld that the Vassago's were silver younger, even more so than some of the greatest politicians of the human world. Our story, however, follows one of the few Vassago members who held up to their 'good' nature. A young devil known as Vipre.

Vipre wasn't all that cute, as some people would call a young boy,and instead he was more plain looking than many other devils in his family. He had the genetic brown hair that all Vassago's had, but even then, it was a dull color, compared to the chocolate brown most of his family had. His eyes, however, were a vibrant Blue color, bordering on electricity in color.

The Vassago elders tried to have her mother disown him due to his eye color alone, but no matter how much they tried to get her to get rid of him, her mother stayed strong, as both of the parents were pureblood devils. That alone meant that Vipre's birth was rare. Pureblood devils were notoriously hard to get pregnant after all. The fact that he was also the heir to the Vassago clan cemented that he couldn't be forced out unless the parents wished so. And considering that his parents had died when he was young, made it impossible for him to be disowned.

When he started showing signs for the family's genetic magic, that made it so that even if he was disowned, the one he ended up with would have a large chance of gaining the Vassago's family magic. That couldn't be allowed.

Currently, however, Vipre was running around the Vassago compound with a happy laugh, a couple of maid's chasing after him. The only problem? He was using the Vassago's wind magic to completely outrun any of the help that tried to catch him. Needless to say, the staff was having trouble with the 5 year old.

"Young master! Please stop running from us!" One of the maids yelled out as she tried to catch up to the young boy.

Vipre jumped into the air, causing himself to float, to which he turned towards them, arms crossed "No! If I do, you're gonna make me sit through those morning ed-u-cut sessions!"

Another maid let out a tired sigh as she said "Young Master it is Etiquette, and you must learn to be a proper gentleman so you may run this clan when you come of age."

Despite the Maid's reasoning, Vipre stayed stubborn on what he wanted, as he gave a 'hmph' while turning away from the mads, only to squeal when a large body caught the boy in mid air, while still floating.

The one who caught Vipre gave a rumbling sigh while he said"Vipre, you know better than to try and skip out on your Etiquette lessons."

Vipre gave a 'aw' as he shifted and said "But uncle Primo! I know it already!"

Primo was a bear of a man, who stood at 6'6 for his height, and lumbering muscles as well from years of training and fighting. He had the Vassago's genetic chocolate brown hair, and his eyes were closer to the genetic brwn as well. The lumbering man sent a look towards his nephew as he said "Then show it. You are the prince Vassago, and you must act like it."

Vipre frowned at that, but he didn't comment on his uncle's words. Despite the boys playful nature, which was completely natural, he was smart as well. Vassago's, unknowingly to the rest of the three factions, were the tacticians of the old Lucifer. Wind was a tricky and clever element after all. You could never have a straight caught with wind. If you tried pushing into the wind you'll get blown away, but at the same time wind could help you move forward. As such, tactical games were a must for every Vassago, which were few as it was nowadays, as they helped with mental prowess. The Vassago family was never physically strong like most would expect. Considering people like Primo. Every one in the family was clever more than strong after all.

Reluctantly, Vipre agreed to take his classes, but even still he didn't want them. If he was going to run the Vassago clan, he would run it how he wanted. And with the growing problems between clans, it was only a matter of time before war broke out between the two political parties that were considered groups known as the old-satan group, and the Anti-satan group. His family was a part of the Old-satan's and he refused to have his family go extinct simply because the elders refused to see that the old satanic ways were destroying the underworld.

Five years old or not, he had enough lessons beat into him by the elders to see what was going on, he just wasn't nearly strong enough to do anything quite yet. Though this also meant that until the newest generation matured, a way would be on hold. With the new generation stronger than the last, the war would be decided by the newest generation defeating whatever was thrown at them from both sides.

Times like these made Vipre glad that he had so many lessons crammed into his head as he grew up.

As his last lesson of the day ended, Vipre gave a groan of annoyance at the skills fact that the teachers still treated him like a child. In body he was, that wouldn't be argued by anyone, even himself, but in mind, he was beyond anything the tears could say to him, well, at least with things like grammar and etiquette. He still had more to learn in a lot of other ways.

With one more groan, Vipre fell against his bed and waited. He wanted to get pou of the castle, and he knew what time would be perfect for that as well, but the question was, what would he do? It's not like there's a lot a five year old could do, even if he was a heir to one of the pillars.

Vipre closed his eyes for a few seconds when someone opened the door to his room, but the second it closed, he sat up quickly and opened his window. He needed to be careful, as there were still guards watching the villa that he lived in, no matter how much he wanted a simple home with not to much or too little, and he flew down to the courtyard. Looking around for a few seconds, he gave a praise towards his small size, before he slipped past a couple of guards and through a hedge as to get closer to the wall of the Villa.

When he did reach the wall,he looked around to make sure of where the lights where looking before using his magic, in a subtle way, and used it to get over the wall. Looking back to see if anyone spotted him, he gave a cheeky grin, before he Air skated away, something that he was told repeatedly was a waste of magic. Despite this though, Vipre could see the combat applications for su h a technique.

Vipre stopped dead in his tracks however,when he heard some crying from the town he was in. Looking towards the noise, he was surprised to see a girl his age on the ground crying, even though no one was stopping to help her. He frowned at that, before he walked up to the girl and asked "What's wrong?"

The girl stopped crying right out, but she still shuffled a bit "I'm lost..."

Vipre gave a sad look towards the girl, before he helped her up "Um, maybe I can help you get home. I know this town like the back of my hand!"

Vipre gave a nice guy pose, which was him smiling with a Thu!bs up out, to which the girl giggled a bit. As she looked towards Vipre saw that she had Violet eyes,though she had black hair as well. Her hair was put into twin pigtails,though with how long it was, the pigtails reached her knees. She was wearing a simple blue sundress as well, but Vipre was more focused on trying help her then how she looked.

"I'm Vipre! What's your name?" The Vassago boy stated with a grin.

The girl giggled once again, before she said "Serafall Sitri."

That caused Vipre to freeze for half a second, not enough for Serafall to notice, but even still, he had to be careful now. If he brought her home and said she was a Vassago, there was a good chance he would be killed on the account of attempted kidnapping. The Vassago family was a Old-satan family, while the Sitri Had sided with the Anti-satan group. Not to mention if his family hear about this, the elders would have a legitimate reason to not only disown him, but execute him as well.

Weighing the two options between leaving her there, and risking death to help her... He grimaced slightly, but decided to help her anyway, by quickly smiling so she wouldn't notice, and saying "Wow! I didn't expect to meet a Sitri! Come on, I'll help you get home."

Serafall seemed to give strained smile at the mention of her name, Vipre didn't comment on it. It seemed that she didn't like her name, or at least the unearned respect from the name, either, and Vipre didn't blame her. If he could, he wouldn't have Vassago as his last name only becuase of the fact that the name gave him a lot of scorn in the city. A majority of the city was part of the low class devil population, and with how the elder Vassago's act, Vipre didn't like how he was associated with them.

Vipre lead the way for Serafall for a bit longer, before he tried to strike up a conversation "So... Do, you not like your last name?"

Serafall looked at him with wide eyes, before he quickly explained that he saw her strained smile and so he assumed she didn't care for the name. Serafall's expression grew slightly sad, as she said "I'm the Sitri heir... I don't know if you understand, but that means I have to take lessons on 'Manners' and 'Etiquette'... I just wanna have fun!"

Vipre did everything he could from laughing at the sheer coincidence that her statement had. He wanted to have fun just as much as she did, by he was stuck in a stuffy villa with no means of entertainment, except for the occasional game of chess of Shogi, as it was recently introduced to him.

Vipre gave a grin towards Serafall, as he said "How's this, every Sunday, after 8:00 PM, I'll meet you at the park, and we can have fun together!"

Serafall's eyes widened, showing her Violet eyes with a sparkle in them. She gave a grin in response, and a nod of happiness, before both of them headed towards her home, both having a new friend that they were going to do everything they could to keep despite their home.

* * *

 **This is all I got for ya, so please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. 2: The 'fall' of Vipre

**Well! Here is the second chapter, on the same day as first even! Now, I already have 4 reviews, and i'm actually happy about that, but I would like a bit more to the reviews than just 'That was good' or 'I look forward to seeing more' Either way though, I'm happy that I got reviews at all, and on the first chapter none the less! That is the first time it has happened for me. Just going to say this though, you're guys reviews and support is what gets me writing. Keep the reviews coming and the chapters will do the same.**

 **With that said, I saw a review asking about the whole Pairing deal. This will NOT be a harem story. Serafall and Vipre will be a one person pair type thing. There is also the fact that a Maou which Serafall with still become, cannot have harem. Considering that Vipre had stated that he didn't want one either, will put it at a one pair pairing. For those who wanted a harem, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen.**

 **Either way, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

In the 12 years that Serafall and Vipre had met, they had gotten closer, and ended up being each others first friends. They had become close enough, that Vipre had even told her his last name, yet despite the fact that her family and his hated each other, she didn't care, and neither did he. Vipre had even stated that he would follow Serafall to literal hell due to the simple fact that she was his only friend.

Serafall had grown to where her hair was still close to knee length, but she had become more beautiful than cute, as she was when she was 5. She had a darker outfit on when compared to before, which consisted of a plain black skirt, with some stockings of the same color. Her shirt was a white, poofed top, something that was popular in the human world apparently, with a black vest over it. This was her more reserved casual wear, as she loved pink.

Vipre on the other hand, had grown up to a height of 6'2 and he wasn't quite done growing yet either. He had a brown trench coat on, though under that was a plain black T-shirt, with the Vassago magic seal on a necklace that reached just above his chest. He had a pair of brown slacks, something that was popular with men in the human world, and a pair of steel toe boots.

Today, however was the day that the two would meet once again, though the conversation Vipre had earlier today had him thinking a lot of things over. He knew that a war would eventually break out, but to think it would break out so soon...

 _Vipre was walking through one of the many halls of the Vassago Villa when a servant ran up to him, with a nervous expression "Message for you young master."_

 _Vipre raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything right away. Seeing how the servant was nervous, he was worried about something, so Vipre gave a reassuring smile as he said "It's alright, you don't need to worry so please tell me what you need to."_

 _The servant quickly bowed, before he said "Master Primo requests your presence in the elders chambers. He tells me it is urgent, and that you are required to drop everything for this. I am terribly sorry."_

 _Vipre waved the servant's worries off as he stated that it wasn't that big of a deal. He did, however, tell the servant that he would be leaving later today for some errands. It had become enough of a routine on Sundays, that no one questioned it anymore. Not even the elders questioned it anymore._

 _Vipre glided along, the bottom of his trench barely staying above the ground, giving anyone who looked at him the impression that he was floating, though he wouldn't use his magic for frivolous reasons anymore. When he passed by a few of the maids, they blushed at him, but he didn't even look their way. No matter what anyone said, he knew the maids thoughts towards Him, and the fact that harems were common in devil society, he wouldn't want one no matter what anyone tried. The future of his clan be damned._

 _When he reached the elders chambers, he made sure to knock loudly, before entering the chamber. The chamber was as he always remembered it, reminding him more of a pattou more than a chamber, as there was no roof, yet it had wards to block rain. There was green satin drapes hanging as well via magic that Vipre traveled under to arrive in the main part of the chamber._

 _In the center sat Primo, as well as the other three remaining Vassago's, which were the three elders. The elders had grey hair, and one of them was a woman, but other then that they were extremely unremarkable. The second Vipre's boots touched the ground, the flour looked towards him, while Primo gave a hard look and said "Vipre. As you know, you are not yet old enough to run this clan, but you are old enough to come to meetings such as this."_

 _Vipre gave a respectful nod, before he asked "Then may we get to the chase of this meeting?"_

 _One of the elders smirked as he said "Right to the chase I see. Then we are here to discuss the beginning of the end for the Anti-Satan faction, starting with the Sitri."_

After that, it took everything in Vipre's self control not to attack the elders and his uncle at the same time,but he knew that doing so would be dangerous. He could beat them, but the simple fact that they had more experience was the problem. The elders had more than a millennium worth of experience together, while his uncle was more than 300 years old. The biggest factor between them was experience.

Vipre scowled at that, but continued to the park to meet Serafall. He expected her in her pink clothes this time, but when he arrived to the park, he was surprised, and disappointed to see several guards at the park instead of Serafall. No words needed to be exchanged either, as Vipre held his hands up, making sure that no magic was going through his hands, and showed he wouldn't fight them.

Walking out of the group, was a tall man with the characteristics all Sitri had, however his expression was not something that Vipre was used to. The look was one of suspicion, and of contemplation.

"Why..." The man started "It doesn't make much sense. Primo Vassago would have tried to kill all of us. What makes you, his nephew, any different?"

Vipre looked the man dead in the eye as he said "I love Serafall Sitri, and I will not fight any of her family." Those simple words sent something akin to a shock through the men around d Vipre, but he didn't stop "I am not yet ready to admit such feelings, let alone see if she is the same, but do what you will, I won't lift a finger other family."

The man stayed silent for a few minutes, before he motioned with his head "Restrain him. Willing to fight or not, it's safer for the both of us."

Vipre nodded his head in agreement, as he held his hands behind him so that the Sitri guards could put magic canceling handcuffs onto him. He gave one more look towards the still unnamed man, before walking towards the Sitri manor by himself, even though the guards were near him.

On the way through the streets, a line of people looked on watching the Sitri walking a prisoner down to the manor. After a few feet, one of the people, a male by the voice, yelled out "It's a Vassago!"

Not even a second later, the crowd started to Give boo's, and Jeers towards Vipre, but he kept a calm head, and held his head high. Whether these people pointed their hatred towards him, or his family, he wouldn't falter from their gazes.

Vipre struggled to keep his balance when what felt like a tomato hit him in the side of the head, but that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The crowd surged forward, to which the guards rushed in front of Vipre and blocked the crowd that tried to attack him. The same happened to the sides of him and behind him even, leaving the leader, and Vipre both stuck in the middle.

Vipre looked at the guards, and with a look towards the leader of the group, he overloaded the handcuffs, something that caught everyone off guard, before he started used a spell "Ye av den kraftfulle, bli blåst bort fra denne residensen! Vinden bombe!"

A forceful amount of wind appeared in the area, forcing every person, except for the guards and the two in the center. The strength of the wind wasn't enough to hurt anyone either, but, right after, Vipre groaned and started to show signs of exhaustion. He started to fall to the side, but the man who had talked to him caught him, to which the pale brown haired man gave a tired smile.

"Sorry... I didn't think they would listen to reason... Please, just hurry..." The Vassago said, before he lost consciousness.

The Sitri gave a frown towards the man he caught, before he picked him up and said "You heard the man Boys, we need to move, and fast. The townspeople are starting to get up."

Even if the Sitri hated the Vassago, the guards that captured Vipre, were unsure of what to think when it came to the young man they had captured. The one thing they all knew, however, was that Serafall wasn't going to be happy.

 _Vipre was sitting in a tree, at eight years old, his blue eyes looking up towards the sky with a small smile. His eyes trailed away from the sky, however, when someone called him. Looking down he saw his first, and only, friend, Serafall Sitri, smiling up at him. Vipre jumped off of the branch he was sitting on, landing in front of her._

 _"Vivi-tan!" Serafall grinned as she jumped at him, enveloping him in a hug._

 _Vipre, in response gave a playful scowl "Vivi-tan? What right do you have to call me that Sera-chi?"_

 _Serafall scowled back at him, letting him go, though she smirked not even a second later. Vipre was slightly confused as to why she was smirking, that was, until he tried to move, only to find his feet frozen to the ground. The Vassago boy let out a 'Whoa' as when he tried to walk, he almost fell over._

 _"Serafall! Come on, you know it's unfair of you to use your magic on me!" Vipre whined, looking at her with a slight pout._

 _As it turned out Vipre hadn't told her he was a Vassago at this point, but he had played it off that he wasn't very effective with wind magic just yet. That was partially true. He wasn't as effective with wind magic as his uncle, or even the elders, but he was better than every other devil that was not part of the Vassago family, at least for his age. There is the fact that wind magic was extremely rare for devils to practice as well, so there wasn't much competition._

 _Serafall let out a giggle towards Vipre "Vivi-tan is stuck it seems! What are you gonna do now?"_

 _Vipre let out a scowl, before he charged his legs with a small amount of wind magic. The amount used was enough to show that he had control, but not enough to give away that he was a skilled wind user. The charged leg broke through the ice,showing that any devil skilled enough could break that._

 _Giving a smirk towards Serafall, Vipre said "I think I got out."_

Vipre started awake, looking around with wild eyes, before seeing he was in a room that looked like a prison cell, and the memories came back to him. The crowd, his use of magic. Then he went through the dream he had before. That was a long time ago, and in honesty, it was one of the memories that he would remember no matter what. Those memories were the reason he had said he loved Serafall. Blood feud be damned.

Vipre's gaze snapped up when a man walked into the room. He had the Sitri hair color, as well as the eye color, but the shade of Violet was what caught Vipre's attention. It was the exact same shade that Serafall had.

"Lord Sitri..." Vipre said in a soft tone, but he didn't let his eyes leave the man in front of him, as doing so would have been disrespectful.

The Lord of the house of Sitri didn't say anything for a few minutes, but eventually, he said "Soca informed me that you love my daughter. You must realize the Feud between Your family and mine."

Vipre gave a nod "Yes, but I do not support my Family's views. They do not realize that the old ways are slowly killing us without the fallen or holy even attacking us."

"I must say that is a surprise." Lord Sitri stated with an even look "Your uncle has been known as a warmonger, and your family's elders have been just as bad."

Vipre let out a laugh at that statement "Warmonger is too nice of a term for them. They have plans to attack you. Them along with the Glasya-Labolas and the Agares."

"Wind, fear, and invisibility... Those would be enough to get rid of a good many of the fighters we have." Lord Sitri stated with narrowed Violet eyes while turning towards Vipre " Why are you telling me this?"

Vipre's electric blue eyes flashed, showing something akin to fire in his eyes "I want my family to fall."

* * *

 **Chapter finished!**

 **Ok, just going to come out and say it, after this,the chapters are going to break 3000 words at the very least. The reason for this is because the devil faction war is going to break out next chapter. Keep in mind that a lot of the 72 original devil clans went extinct due to the faction war, not because of the war against the fallen and holy angels. Vipre will also be the only Vassago to survive the war, as i'm not going to kill off my character no matter what. Either way though, the chapters will be long due to the fights, and the fact that i'm going to be switching to watch Serafall here and there as a way to show how I imagine her and all that.**

 **Here are some questions I leave you with.**

 **What will Lord Sitri do with Vipre?**

 **What do you think Serafall will do since her friend is imprisoned?**

 **How do you think the war will really begin?**

 **Will Vipre be able to help the Sitri win the fight?**

 **With those out of the way, I bid you ado, and I hope to hear from you soon!**


	3. 3: Council for war

**Ok! Before anyone kills me for the delay in the update, let me just say a couple of things so you know why.**

 **1: I've been under a lot of stress lately due to helping to plan a wedding, so this was the last thing on my mind.**

 **2: Even if I didn't have any problems with stress, a lot of stories have a lot larger gap in story update's, so I actually hope this doesn't make anyone mad as I have things in real life to deal with.**

 **With that out of the way, let me just get to responding to reviews, and I mean all of them, not just ones from chapter 2.**

 **Mahesvara: I'm glad you found this interesting. I don't really care all that much about the main story when it comes to Highschool DXD, but the concepts behind it make my curiosity run haywire. With that in mind, this just shows you how I feel about this story.**

 **Castor115: Thanks for the Review, and I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm not used to so many reviews in the first two chapters, so this is a welcome surprise.**

 **Abel: If it's 'not bad' as you say, does that mean it could be better? Honestly, I need all the criticism that comes from a review so I know if I need to fix anything you know.**

 **Guest(Chapter 1): With my OC at the very least, its going to be a single pairing. There is no way i'm doing a harem. I just have no clue how that would work with how I would work all things considered, so No, there will be no harem. There's also the fact that the satan's can't have harems, and considering that Vipre is involved with a soon to be satan... 'nough said really.**

 **N7 recruit: She won't just yet you know. The war between the old satan faction happened about 200 years before the main storyline. With this in mind, I believe that Serafall, at least in the DxD world, invented the idea of a magical girl. She will eventually though, so don't worry about that. As for how Sona will react... Well you'll just have to wait and see honestly. Its still a ways away from anyone even thinking about Sona, as like I said, 200 years before canon story.**

 **ReaperX01: Well wait no longer! Its here, and I hope you enjoy it, because I actually like reading a lot and writing is just the same to me.**

 **Mahesvara: In order of questions: No I don't, the war will play out however it will, but I will keep to canon, mostly afterwards. The last question's answer says yes for canon The war is going to last however long it takes, like I said, I don't know, My writing doesn't always follow my command, I just follow it. As for lemons, it's not a guarantee, ok?**

 **dadman9994: Two things for ya, here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it, and its dudette if you're gonna do that.**

 **Default: Glad you find it interesting, I hope to see a review from you again, as here's the next chapter.**

 **Guest 1: Glad you like it, hope you review once again.**

 **Guest 2: Well here's the next chapter then!**

 **Well that's that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lord Sitri was startled. To deliberately state that he wanted his family to call was a shock. Only those that truly hated their family would say something like that, yet here was a 17 year old man saying he wanted his family to fall. The scary part though, was that there was a fire in his eyes that made him believe the young man.

"Your willing to go that far? Is it for my daughter?" The man asked with a hard look, to which Vipre stayed strong while looking at him.

Vipre nodded in response "My family is to set in their ways. They are killing devil kind by having it so that only pure blood devils can marry each other. If we do not change soon, then all of devil kind shall perish, and wish to save as many as possible and this includes your daughter."

The man in front of Vipre gained a contemplative look, before he said "If you're willing to help, then I want you to follow me. And by the way, my name is Saku."

"Vipre." The Vassago boy said to officially introduce himself, before he followed Saku through the halls of the Sitri manor. Along the way, Vipre looked at the walls to see paintings of what he assumed was the past Sitri heads. Despite the interest he showed towards the pictures, he didn't stop as Saku walked forward with a set destination in mind.

Vipre, did see the looks he received from the Maids, and servants, and he was surprised to say the least. They were respectful, and even happy looks towards him, a completely contrast from the scared, and nervous looks that the Vassago servants and maids had. He gave them a smile in response as well, along with a subtle bow of his head, but he continued forward, even when Saku spoke.

"I assume that you are unused to seeing the servants and maids happy?" Saku asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Vipre nodded "It is understandable. The Vassago of the past generations have been a mockery from the imagine of the first prince. I did not know him personally, but even so, I have been told he was honest and fair."

Vipre gave a nod as well "My ancestor was known as good natured by many, so seeing how the elders and my uncle treat the servants had me think of my views on my family since I was five."

Saku gave a small smile towards that "I see. I've noticed that you do not lie, and that is good. I would be grateful if you help with this battle."

Vipre gave a nod in response, before he said "Thank you. I assume that you are leading me to your 'war room' and I hope you know that I love up to the Vassago mind."

The two gave respectful nods towards each other, before Saku lead him into a room to where several men, and women, were around a large table that had a map in the center. The second Vipre took a step in, however, several magic circles with water magic charging through them, were pointed towards him. The Vassago didn't flinch at this, though the fact that Saku slammed his hands onto the table stopped everyone.

"Enough! I did not spend the last two hours trying to convince this boy to help us, only for you to kill him the second he enters these chambers!" Saku stated, his Violet eyes glaring at the men and women in the room.

One of the men, a larger man with a couple of scars, stomped forward and yelled "This boy is the one you called to help us?! He's a Vassago! He'd just as soon as slit our throats in our sleep!"

Saku started to say something, but Vipre shook his head. The Sitri Lord nodded in understanding. Vipre knew that he would have to prove himself to these men and women. Anything Saku would say, would do nothing but file them up even more.

Vipre took a few steps forward, his boots echoing off the marble floor "You do not trust me. I don't blame you, but I will help you in any way I can. Trust me or not, I am a Vassago, and I can counter anything the Elders have coming your way."

This time, it was one of the woman who spoke "It is true that we do not trust you, but I for one, am willing to at least hear what you have to say."

Agreements went through the room, even the scarred man from before, as Vipre walked forward, looking at the map of the Sitri manor, Vipre asked "Where would you say the strongest part of the wall is for the manor?"

One of the men, a skinny man who had a rapier on his hip started to point things out "Here at the main gate and the walls on the back and sides."

Vipre gave a nod, before he said "Keep a minimum patrol on these areas while keeping a ready group here and here." He pointed at the areas that were the weakest on the walls "It would do well to keep a moat , and a thin sheen of water on all solid surfaces. The enemy has invisible soldiers on their side. A commanding officer should be stationed at these positions at all times as well due to fear inducer magic being in there as well."

Vipre stopped and looked towards the entrance at this point, when a soft voice,that he knew, spoke "I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost in the garden again."

Vipre's hard expression grew softer when Serafall walked into the room, her casual wear of black and white on. She froze as well when her eyes landed on Vipre, but neither one of them spoke, as Saku said "Serafall, we are in the middle of a war council."

Serafall's gave hardened as she looked towards her father "I know, but I want to help fight! I'm not a little girl, and if I don't prove myself now, then I may never be able to."

Saku's gaze stayed firm for a few minutes, before he nodded "You have made your point Serafall, and I will allow you to fight."

Vipre gave a smirk towards Serafall that the others didn't miss, but what he said next made everyone but Serafall, and Saku think it was because other magic "This is great. Serafall Specializes in ice magic, so we can replace the water with the ice. The ice can cause them to fall and gives us an advantage."

One of the other women in the room frowned as she asked "How? All of our men will slip and fall as well. I see this as a problem."

Vipre shook his head "You all have something they don't. Water magic, and a tactician with a childish thought process. You can all do something I did when I was young with my wind magic."

"Oh? And what's that?" The scarred man sarcastically asked.

"Skating." Vipre stated with a simple tone" You can encase your feet with a thin layer of water magic to help with friction on the ice, as well as increasing your maneuverability for those of you who can skate."

A loud laugh was heard in the chamber, and surprisingly, it was Saku who laughed " It seems the elders were true. The new generation will bring with them a new perspective. Make sure everything he has said is carried out."

The 4 generals, as Vipre started to call them, saluted to Saku, before they walked out of the room. Serafall paused when she made to go out, but she eventually followed Them out to help prepare the battle ground.

Vipre gave a sigh through his nose as he turned towards Saku "Thank you for giving me this chance."

Saku shook his head "It's fine. My tacticians are good, but they are stuck in their ways just as my generation is. I believe it is almost time for the newest generation to take the reigns but I'm afraid that Serafall may not receive the chance. You Know of the Leviathan, correct?"

Vipre's expression hardened as he said "Know of? I've met her. Katerea Leviathan. The woman is beyond help, but I understand what you mean. Serafall will end up fighting her for the title."

"Then you know there is a chance Serafall will lose." Saku said with a solemn tone.

Vipre nodded as well, but he said "I know, but I must have faith in her. If she cannot win, I don't know who will beat Katerea."

The two walked out of the room without a word being said towards the other, by they were prepared for tomorrow, and the fact that the first battle of the war was going to be delivered as well. Vipre had prepared the troops, but the fact was just that. He only prepared them. The outcome of the fight would rely on whether or not they could pull through, but his thoughts went back to Serafall in the process.

He knew what he thought of her, in fact it was due to their meeting when they were 15, two years ago.

 _Vipre was sitting in on the same spot in the same tree he was in when he first met Serafall in the park. He was wearing the same clothes he would in present time, minus the Vassago magic circle, and he had a slightly rounder face as not all the baby fat had left his face._

 _"Vivi-tan! Vivi-tan!" Serafall called out as she rushed towards Vipre's tree, her black hairs lying behind her._

 _Vipre's gave a smile towards the black haired girl as he jumped from the tree. As he fell, an up current made him fall slowly, showing his proficiency with wind magic. Serafall closed her eyes due to the feel of the wind, but she quickly shook her head as she started to bounce in front of Vipre._

 _"Vivi-tan! I made another move for my ice magic!" The Sitri heiress stated with a large grin._

 _Vipre just gave a smile, as he was already used to the nickname "Yeah? That means you're stronger than before already Sera-chi."_

 _Serafall gave a discontent hum "No! You're supposed to say "That's amazing Sera-chi!" Not tell me I'm getting stronger!"_

 _"Oh?" Vipre asked with a raised eyebrow "Ok then. Your not getting stronger."_

 _"Mou! You're doing that on purpose now!" The black haired girl complained causing Vipre to laugh._

 _The pale brown haired boy gave a discontented sigh, before he asked "Serafall..."_

 _Said girl stopped her playful additive, as she gained a slightly confused look. It wasn't often that they didn't use nicknames, but when they didn't, it was usually serious._

 _"What's wrong Vipre?" Serafall asked softly._

 _Vipre stayed hesitant for a few seconds, before he asked "If... If we met under different circumstances... Would you still be my friend?"_

 _The boy reached into his coat, slowly grabbing the necklace that had his family symbol on it. All the while Serafall narrowed her eyes "Of course! Why would you ask that?"_

 _Vipre pulled the necklace out, and closed his eyes, waiting for her to start yelling at him and telling him she hated him. Instead, he snapped his eyes open when he felt arms wrap around his waist, along with soft and silky hair touching his skin as her head went under his chin._

 _"Baka! Bakabakabaka! I know why you didn't say anything, but you should have told me earlier!" Serafall yelled into his chest "You're my best friend! My only friend... I couldn't hate you."_

 _Vipre hesitantly wrapped his arms around Serafall, a clenching feeling in his heart. His family had always been stuck with greed as their sinful flaw, something all devils had. This, was something he wanted more of. He didn't want anyone else to have this._

Vipre wanted no one but him to have the love of Serafall leviathan.

* * *

 **Well this chapter is done, so I hope to hear from you guys on how this chapter went. Not much else to say really.**


	4. 4: Preperations

**Yo... I'm sorry its been so long, but I've been dealing with problems at home, so I hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait in the update. There is always some really reasons for not updating, but my reason was due to the fact that My girlfriend broke her leg so I've been helping around her house when I could. I hope this chapter will make you guys forgive me, and while it is short, I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. Either way, let's get to the reviews that I know you guys gave me before I paused with the updates.**

 **Mahesvara: Glad you liked the chapter. The flashbacks are due to the fact that I wanted to give you guys some information on what happened in the past with the two. I wouldn't leave you guys wondering to much when it came to that. I just kind of thought it would be to boring If i went over everything I wanted to show in the flashbacks in actual chapters.**

 **Defalt: I'm very glad you liked this. I'm not sure if there are other stories like this, but I thought the idea of starting the story before the actual cannon was a good idea.**

 **That's that, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I don't have anything to say at the end either so this is all I really got for ya.**

* * *

A few hours later, Vipre was standing next to Saku once again as they watched the Sitri soldiers trying to get used to the ice on the ground. It took minimal effort to keep water around their feet, but the problem wasn't due to the water or the ice. A lot of the soldiers were having trouble keep balance. They could move just as easily as anyone else, but the fact that they couldn't keep their balance was something that amused the head of the Sitri to no end, though it frustrated Vipre slightly. As much as he thought this was funny, he didn't like the fact that it was taking so long. They could be attacked at any moment, and this was not helping at all.

"You seem tense Vipre." Saku suddenly started causing the blue eyed Vassago to look towards the Sitri.

It took him a few seconds to realize what was said, but when he did he noticed just how tight his fist's were being clenched. With a sigh, the wind devil loosened his fists and said "I'm sorry. Its just that I have always been low with patience. We are at war with every kind of devil imaginable, and this practice is taking so long to me."

Saku gave a hum in understanding, before he said "I understand what you mean. I remember the Vassago's during the great war if you would believe it. They were always so tense even when nothing happened. I guess that's just a Vassago thing."

Vipre laughed slightly at the attempt at humor, but even still he went back to frowning when he looked towards the sitri soldiers. There was no way they would be able to survive by themselves, but with how strong the Sitri actually were there was a chance they could survive until reinforcements arrive. From what Vipre was to understand, the Gremory and the Astaroth were coming to help them, but who knew how long it would be before they actually managed to get to the Sitri. The forested area of the Sitri compound was to their advantage when it came to the layout, but the Vassago's were very crafty.

Vipre was extremely tired just from thinking of all the ways that things would go with the fight, but even still he knew that there wasn't any chance of a fight today. The Vassago were good with strategy, but they didn't know the inside of the compound so they were going to be planning for every and all possibilities, though they would think that he wasn't willing to help his 'enemies'. That much would be a shocker to them, but even still, Vipre knew that he had to figure out a way to hide himself from his family. It would be better for it to be that way until the end of the way at the very least.

With a sigh the blue eyed Vassago turned away from the soldiers that were practicing still, and started to walk into the building once again. Saku turned towards him for a single second, but even still, he didn't stop the boy. There were some things that just needed to happen when it came to some people. The fact that he was going to be fighting against his family was something that no one, no matter how much they hated them, it something that he needed to prepare for himself.

The wind devil gave a deep sigh as he walked through the corridors of the Sitri manor. There was something he was missing as far as he knew when it came down to the attack plan, but even still he was still so tense. There wasn't going to be an attack today, he knew that, so why was he so tense at the moment?

The brown haired boy gave an even look as he stepped to the right just as a dart of some sort was sent towards him. Looking towards the source of the attack, he wasn't surprised to see one of the generals that didn't trust him to be the cause of the attack. He had the black hair and violet eyes that all Sitri had, but there was the fact that he had one eye missing due to scars. From the look of the scar, it was obvious that it was a sword that caused the attack.

"Was there a reason for that?" Vipre asked with an even tone, deciding it was safest to keep it polite but simple.

The scarred man let out a loud growl as he yelled "You may have fooled Saku, but I know you're planning something!"

Vipre tilted his head slightly as he looked at the man for a few more seconds. After a while Vipre let out a sigh as he said "I'm not my uncle you know."

The man's visible eye widened greatly at that "Wha-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Vipre said "Whatever you say about me, don't compare me to him. He's the reason you have you're scar no doubt, but even still, don't put the sins of the former generation on the new. I have already almost been razed by the civilian population on my way here due to my families actions. My plan, as you put it though, is to regain the dignity and respect that my clan deserves though helping the Anti-satan faction. If there is nothing else however, I must be going."

Vipre made to leave, but before he could, he slid to the left as the Sitri man tried to attack him once again. The blue eyed Vassago gave a deep sigh as he slid backwards to dodge another attack that was sent his way, but even still it seemed like the man in front of him was attacking out a frustration and not actual anger. This would also mean that he was going to tire himself out faster than normal and Vipre wouldn't actually have to hurt him to get him to stop.

Sure enough, after about a minute, the Sitri was tired and was slowing down as he tried to attack Vipre one more time, but didn't have the energy to do so. The Vassago gave a small sigh of what seemed to be tiredness as he helped the large man up despite his protests and helped him into the nearest room, which was the kitchen as it turned out. The servants watched this scene with slightly surprised expressions, but they didn't say anything as Vipre put the man into a chair as to help him sit up.

"Are we calm now?" Vipre asked as he sat across from the man in front of him.

The Sitri gave a loud, but tired, laugh as he nodded "Sorry 'bout that. I understand what you're talking about now that I've lost all the pent up energy. Still, you are right, You're nothin' like that jackass Primo."

If that did anything, it was make Vipre smirk a bit. It didn't matter that the man in front of him just tried to attack him. He was genuine with his apology, so there wasn't any reason to hold a grudge against him. Forgive and forget was something that Vipre believed in, but only if the person who was appologize was being genuine. Some things couldn't be forgiven, but the things that could were what he was talking about mostly.

"That's good. I don't wish to be like my 'Jackass' uncle." Vipre stated with an amused look as the man in front of him laughed louder despite the embarrassment he received from the swear word.

The sitri held out a hand as the grin on his face turned into one that some would use for challenging someone else "I'm Sargo. Its nice to finally officially meet ya kid."

Said kid grabbed the hand firmly as he said "Vipre. Nice to meet one of the Sitri generals. The insults my Uncle sent towards you guys actually made me want to meet you. I had never seen him so worked up about anything before that."

"Oh? Old brownie was pissed at us?" Sargo said with a raised eyebrow "Then I guess we were doing our jobs well!"

Both of the men laughed a bit at that, before they started to just talk about different things. As it turned out, the man in front of him used a two handed warhammer in a fight, and to the Sitri's surprise, the boy thought up some interesting things to help him in a fight. For example, water coming at a fast enough speed usually felt like hitting concrete. by putting water at the ends of the hammer, it would increase the blunt damage since the man had a wild swing. The sitri never even thought of doing something like that before, and that alone was enough to make it so that Sargo wanted to spar against the kid at one point.

Eventually Vipre stated that he wanted to get some rest while also doing something else as soon as he could, so the Sitri let him go. Well, not before saying that the kid would have to fight him eventually. That was something that Vipre didn't want to do, but considering the guys personality, it was going to happen one way or another. Who knew how long the war would take though, as the spar might have to wait until the end of the war. With that in mind, there was a large chance that any of them could die during the war.

While in his thoughts, Vipre didn't notice anything in front of him, to which he was startled when he hit something, which was followed by a small squeak of what could only be surprise mixed with embarrassment. Looking up towards the cause, Vipre was surprised and slightly frightened to find himself face to face with none other than Serafall.

Vipre took a single step back while clearing his throat and holding a hand out to help the girl who had fallen. Serafall took the hand with a slight blush and a small cough to clear her throat. A few seconds of awkward silence followed, before Serafall asked "So... how have you been settling in?"

Vipre gave a slightly grateful look towards the girl, before saying "It's been interesting to say the least. Sargo tried to attack me, but that was pent up aggression from my uncle, and we resolved it, so there's no need to worry about that."

Serafall let out an exasperated sigh "Uncle Sargo has always been like that. If he knows someone's strong he wants to fight them, he even fought against me once!"

An amused look was sent towards the girl in front of him at what she told him. That implied that she was strong. He knew that already when it came to her, but the fact that one of the general's wanted to fight her meant something. Vipre knew without a doubt that Serafall could become one of the new satan's that the Anti-satan faction wanted to instate. It could be good for her as well when it came to it.

Vipre shook his head in his amusement as he said "I think me and him got along fairly well all things considered. Ah! That reminds me. I wanted to give this to you after the meeting, but never had the chance."

To Serafall's surprise, he took off the necklace that held it towards Serafall. The black haired woman seemed like she wanted to protest, but decided against it when she remembered exactly what this could mean. Giving another devil you're clan emblem either meant you were proposing to them, or that you supported them completely and would do whatever you could to help the clan that you gave the emblem to. Serafall actually wanted the former, but suspected the latter.

Taking the necklace hesitantly, Serafall asked "Are you sure?"

A nod was the only response she got from the man in front of her before she decided to put the necklace on. The two might know that the other was their best friend, they didn't know what would happen in the future with this war. There was always something that would be bad in the future. There was no such things as real peace after all. So long as there was good there was going to be someone that wanted to get rid of the good.

Vipre was about to say something else to Serafall, but before he could a loud explosion rang through the building, which was followed by a voice yelling "THE SOUTH WALL'S BEEN BREACHED!"


	5. 5: the first battle

**Whoo! Well here's another chapter for this one, and I was completely surprised when I took a look at the word count. Its exactly 2500 words without the A/N's that I added into this story. Whatever the case its nice to know that I can hit a large number of words, at least for me, and it be good reading for other people. I honestly don't see enough Highschool DxD stories that aren't just smut, or are actually good writing wise. Plot is good I'll admit that, but the fact that there are so many stories with poor sentence structures just make it hard to actually read. I can handle some of them, but the ones where it went 'He have good word' or something like that was just bad.**

 **Wither way though I'm just ranting here when I should be saying that I'm extremely happy that I have a good amount of people hat like this story! Its not as easy writing some of this stuff as some people would think. THere's also the fact that a majority of this chapter is a fight, so I hope this is a liked chapter, and also the ending will have a little fluff for those of you looking for that.**

 **Another thing as well, I need to know if you guys think this is a M rated chapter or not. I just need to know so that I can keep going with it or decrease the amount of M rated content if it gets out of hand. Lemons are still a maybe, but it may happen if enough people want them.**

 **Review time!**

 **Deflat: Well you're just going to have to wait aren't you? but again, if you want lemons, i'm going to have to get enough people saying yes for it or it's going to be a no go on the lemons.**

 **DraigTrueEmporer9: Its fine, I'm just glad she's alive you know? As for the next bit, this may be a bit of a spoiler, but the future four satan's got their evil pieces before the war ended, which was part of the reason Grafia and Serzech's married so soon after the end of the way. This said, it's never stated if Serafall has a peerage, which I am going to have a certain Vassago be the queen. Whoever said a queen couldn't be male is an idiot in this case XD**

 **Al'Diablos: Thanks for the compliment and thanks for the support. I'm going to update as soon as I can when it comes all around, so you don't have to worry about that at the very least, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well because after this there is going to be a bit of a time skip into when the war is in full swing.**

 **That's really all I have to say, so till next time, here's the story!**

* * *

Vipre and Serafall didn't wait even a second after they heard that before they rushed towards the south wall that had been breached. Vipre cursed his naivety when it came to thinking that they wouldn't attack today. In a rush of movement, Vipre had pulled a piece of cloth off the walls that he was sure no one would care about, and wrapped it around his head making it so only his eyes could be seen. Serafall raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything about it as they continued forward to see if they could help at the south wall. Before they could both reach it though, another explosion went off followed by a yell about the north wall being destroyed as well.

Vipre stopped in a second as he made to go in the direction of the north wall, but before he could serafall grabbed his arm. Looking towards the woman who grabbed his arm, Vipre pulled the brown cloth down and gave a small smile "Don't worry Sera-chi. I'll be fine, but i'm the faster of us two so I'll head towards the north while you help the south."

Serafall didn't move for a few seconds, but she eventually nodded and let go of his arm, but not without saying "Don't die."

It was a simple sentence, but Vipre knew exactly what she meant by that. A simple nod was all the man gave before he pulled the cloth back over his face and turned towards the direction of the south wall. The sitri watched with an almost sad look as the Vassago disappeared in a gust of wind. Shaking her head she quickly started going towards the south wall.

Vipre was moving fast enough that he barely saw anything that was going on around him, but he knew enough of what was going on as he saw a large amount of devil's fighting against each other. The only thing though was the fact that there was a lot of devils attacking the Sitri guard, but one thing was missing.

Where are the glasya labolas? Vipre thought as he looked towards the battlefield before jumping in. What he did spot almost right away though was Sargo fighting against his uncle, both of them trying to cut the other to pieces. From the looks of it though, they were both about even in terms of skill. Before he could think any more on it, he was attacked from behind, to which he quickly spun to the side, a magic circle appearing on his palm in an instant, to which the attacker's eyes widened to dinnerplates, before the last sent him flying into a group of his allies taking a good portion of them with him.

Though Vipre took no joy in it, he knew that devil he just attacked had completely lost his head from the point blank attack. Wind, while not visible in most cases, could be very dangerous. A Vassago's attacks in particular could rip cannon's to shreds with little effort. This was the one thing that Vipre never wanted, but knew he would have to do.

Turning to the right a second later, he grabbed the sword of a devil that tried to hit him with it, and ripped the blade from his grip. The man didn't get a chance to react before Vipre derived the sword through his stomach. He didn't look at the resulting mess, but he did keep the sword as he had something he needed to do before anything.

The Vassago slowly and deliberately walked towards Sargo and Primo while killing any of the enemy that tried to get close to him. By the time he reached the man he was aiming for, he noticed that Sargo was starting to get tired, while Primo looked like he was just getting started. Vipre saw the ending blow that he was going to attempt before the youngest Vassago appeared in the path of the weapon, and blocked it before anything else happened.

Sargo let out a growl and was about to yell at the person who stopped, but before he could he saw bright blue eyes. The Sitri paused for a second, while the man who covered his face and hair said "Sargo. You can help elsewhere."

The Sitri gave a discontented frown, but nodded "Don't die on me kid. I still want to fight you."

Under the cloth that covered his head, Vipre gave a grin and a nod, before he turned towards Primo, who was staring at him with a deep frown. The two didn't look anywhere else except at each other for a few minutes. Eventually they began to circle each other the older Vassago flipping his sword a couple times showing exactly what it was, which caused Vipre's eyes to narrow.

"I thought that sword was only to be wielded by the Vassago head." Vipre asked through the cloth that hid his face and voice.

The two stopped, while Primo's frown grew "Yes, but you bastards kidnapped our Heir so until he returns to us, this sword is mine."

{Play Savior - rise against}

Vipre just tilted his head slightly in response, before spinning his sword a couple of times showing that it was rusted and chipped, but it would be enough to finish what he wanted. the younger Vassago jumped forward at the exact same time that Primo did, and swung at the same time causing their swords to clash together. A second later, their fists crashed into each other as they punched at the same time. They also jumped back at the same time, something that was beginning to piss Primo off.

The two circled each other for another second, before Vipre flipped to the right just as Primo charged forward, the younger swinging the sword out, but not actually hitting anything. The younger Vassago twisted on his hand to kick Primo's sword away from what he was aiming for, and kicking him at the same time in the jaw. The older Vassago rubbed his jaw a few times at the hit, but instead of a scowl, he had a vicious grin on his face.

"You're good for a kid. I'm curious what you have in your arsenal though. Swordplay doesn't seem natural for you kid." Primo stated while he cracked his neck and flipping the Vassago sword a couple more times and raising a hand showing a bright green magic circle.

Vipre didn't even react all that bad as a dark green magic circle appeared on his hand. The circle that Primo had showed the Vassago symbol on it, but the one that Vipre had was more complicated. The seal showed a broken clock face, with only one hand still there and a couple of ancient greek symbols strewn around where the numbers should have been. The center of the clock face though was the shape of a cog. Primo only had the chance to have his eyes widen, before a huge blast of wind was shot straight at the Vassago, destroying a large portion of the wall that surrounded the Sitri. The attack also hit a good forty or fifty ground soldiers in the process.

Vipre sent a look towards Sargo who looked an with a large smirk, before he went after Primo who was sent into the forest. Though when Primo was sent flying he was sent fast enough that created a new clearing. The younger Vassago jumped into the newly created clearing seeing that Primo was standing once again, but there was a pissed off expression on his face. Whatever that spell was obvious he didn't like it.

"Who the fuck are you?! No one but a Vassago should have that level of control over wind!" Primo yelled while he started to gather magical energy as to help him attack the kid in front of him.

Vipre on the other hand didn't even register what was said, as several smaller versions of the same magic circle appeared behind him in a dome like way. The older Vassago's eyes narrowed even more, before he forced magic energy into the sword in his hand, and swung just as the magic exploded from the seals. Two extremely large blasts of wind collided against each other blowing even more trees down in the process.

Before the spells even ended Vipre was once again in front of Primo with the sword already in motion. The older Vassago rolled to the side before the sword hit, to putting another hand up to launch another wind spell at Vipre. He in response, ducked down, and kicked Primo's legs out from under him, while swinging a sword at him. The older Vassago blocked the sword easily, before kicking one of Vipre's knees, or at least tried to as the younger man backed away before the foot could connect.

Vipre put out two fingers quickly after that and started to create and weave a couple of magic circles together at the same time creating a circle that had three magic circles over each other. Primo overcharged the sword in his hand once again as this time he swung it before Vipre could launch his spell, but what he didn't count on was the fact that Vipre wouldn't move even after the energy was sent at him. A large explosion erupted from where Vipre was hit, but when the smoke cleared the vicious look on Primo's look changed into pure shock.

Vipre's face was shown once again as the spell circle glowed. The cloth on his face was completely torn to shreds, and his body wasn't much better with his coat having a bunch of holes in it now. Vipre closed his eyes and mumbled out " _Watashi o yurushite... Oji-san._ " before the spell was sent straight towards Primo and engulfed him completely.

{Song ends}

Vipre forced his eyes open to walk towards what was left of his uncle, and grabbed the sword from him. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he forced them down as he grabbed the sword and put it onto his back. With closed eyes, he used wind magic to dig a hole and put what remained of his uncle and put them into the ground. Putting a piece of wood into the ground to determine where he was buried.

A bitter look was sent towards the piece of wood, before Vipre used his magic to disappear from the clearing and back towards the battle once again. It didn't matter that his face was uncovered anymore. He was going to take whatever was given to him anymore. The shocked expression that was on his uncle's face before he died was enough to do some damage to the man that wasn't external damage.

The young man landed in the middle of the battlefield once again, an emotionless expression his normally thoughtful expression. The battle was still going strong, but despite this Vipre wasn't really into the fight anymore. He barely registered some of the Sitri talking to him, but he did notice when there was a loud yell from the enemy "We've been betrayed! The glasya labolas tricked us!"

This was followed by another explosion which marked the arrival of the gremory clan as well. Vipre gave a small sigh towards this as he walked towards the castle. The battle was literally over now as all of the enemy was brought together as prisoners as there were a lot of low class devils fighting in the army as well. The high class devil's refused to surrender, which in turn caused the others to have no choice but to kill them.

Vipre on the other hand was just looked towards the clean-up crews from the top of the Sitri manor. He was trying to stay strong and not cry at the fact that he had just killed his own family. From what he had heard, the elders had been killed before the Astaroth and Gremory arrived at the Sitri grounds, which meant that they had either killed themselves, or the other high class devils had killed them. At this point he really was the last Vassago.

No, the Vassago were dead before this war began. He wasn't a Vassago anymore, not with how things had just gone. That name would be dragged in the dirt until the end of the war, and that was something that he couldn't change. He had wanted to change the Vassago name into something respectable but it wouldn't be possible with how this battle went. In change for that though, he thought that it would be better to just have the Vassago's history be lost to time. He wouldn't change his last name, but the Vassago's were no longer.

The last Vassago put his knees to his chest as he thought back to what had happened before with his uncle. Before he knew it he started to feel tears falling down his cheek. It was almost funny. All his life he was taught that crying was an excuse for the weak, and here he was crying over someone that he killed. No one else seemed to matter in his eyes when it came to it than his uncle. He had raised him after all, and a small part of him feels like he betrayed his family.

Vipre was so far into his own little world that he didn't even notice when a certain black haired woman walked up behind him and shifted to the side to his face. Her violet eyes widened however when she saw the tears that were around his eyes. At this point Vipre didn't even care that someone saw him crying as he just continued to let the silent tears fall while he stared out towards the forest.

"Vipre." Serafall gently said gaining the attention of the blue eyed Vassago "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, the brown haired boy grabbed Serafall into a tight hug while just crying silently into her shoulder. He needed comfort that much was understandable, and he also needed to know that someone actually cared for him. He needed physical proof that he wasn't alone in the world, and Serafall, unknowingly, ended up being the lifeline that he needed.

The black haired girl was completely shocked at what had happened, but before she could comment on it, he hugged her tighter. She would have said something, anything really, if not for the fact that he obviously needed the comfort. So instead of commenting on what happened, she decided to hug him back as comfort, while rubbing his back gently.

"Its ok Vivi-tan." Serafall stated while hugging the wind devil that was in her arms "I won't leave. I wont leave Vivi-tan."

Knowingly or not, this was exactly what he needed to hear as he slowly started to lose consciousness despite the colder than normal body temperature that Serafall had. Surprisingly enough it was actually comforting than uncomfortable, and before he knew it he was slipping into dreamland.

* * *

 **Well, here's the end of this chapter. I want to say that I'm happy that people like this story, and im going to give out a recommendation for a story from today on if I'm sure they are really good. Today's suggestion is** _Dimensional Ruleds Etude_ _Vol 1_ **. I, personally, like it a lot becuase of the idea and the fact that the character is not OP. Some may not like it due to Genderbenders and Yuri, but here is my recommendation.**

 **Also, don't be shy to ask me questions. I'll answer them to the best of my ability, so I hope to hear from people soon with questions!**


	6. 6: allies and chess

**Well, here's the next chapter yeah? I'm actually surprised by how much feedback I'm actually getting on this story. It's close to 2,000 views already! Not to mention, it has 22 favorites, and 39 follows. With one community, this story is actually the second best story I have all around. That said, I want to hear from you guys so please Review.**

 **Moving to the only Review I did get this last chapter.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: thanks for the support with that, but your right. That is one extremely badass Queen, yet he's still a male. I know it was a little Angsty this chapter, but it's for good reason as there needs to be character development. His uncle will be a sore subject due to this for awhile, but even still, Serafall was there to comfort him, while the Sitri, even in the future, will be there to support him as well. I don't remember who Mil-tan is, but let it be know that a couple cannon characters might disappear due to circumstances. Finally, the wind magic is extremely deadly, as while it can cut through anything, it still has to be stronger against other things. That's really all I got, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **That's all I got for now, so enjoy please.**

* * *

A couple of days after the battle that involved the Sitri manor, it was time for Vipre to meet and greet with the leaders of the family's that helped in the fight. Everyone on the Sitri side at the very least respected Vipre now as he helped, but the other clans that helped with the war didn't know him at all, something that made him nervous. He knew that they knew he was a Vassago, but other then that, he didn't know what else they knew about him. They could know what he thought of Serafall for all he knew. That was a topic that he didn't want to get into. The war, at the moment, was a hell of a lot more important then some feelings.

It stung to think that way for him, but it was the truth. They needed to finish this war before they could move on to other matters. From what she had heard though, Serafall was a candidate for becoming a Maou. Don't get him wrong, he was considered a high class devil considering he was from a noble clan, but at the same time he would be just as good as a low class now that his family name was little more then dirt. His actions meant nothing as a whole when it came to his family, and that alone was enough to convince Vipre that he was going to have an extremely hard time staying by Serafall.

Right now though, he had bigger fish to fry. This one being his meeting with the leaders of the Glasya-Labolas, Gremory, and Astaroth families that had helped with protecting the Sitri manor. He had heard of them, who wouldn't have considering they were Nobel family's, but not that well. All he knew was that Sirzechs Gremory, the one leading their forces, was the sone of a Gremory, and a Bael. This ended up giving him the power of destruction ability that all Bael family members had. That alone was an intimidating fact.

Vipre gave a slightly nervous sigh as he walked through the halls of the Sitri manor to where the ones who wanted to meet him were. From what he was to understand there were only four people, and Serafall was one of them. He didn't know exactly what this was going to be about, but the fact that there were only four people meant a lot considering who his family was. It meant that Serafall had convinced them to do this, or that the people he was meeting were powerful enough to subdue him if need be. Knowing how the older Devils though, it was the latter rather then the former.

A sigh escaped Vipre's lips once again as he strode forward into the room where the ones he was going to meet were. He already knew Serafall was going to be there, but he didn't know about the others. When he entered the room he was aiming for, the first thing he noticed was not the people, but the magic power that was in the room. It wasn't a huge amount, but it was enough to show that the people that he was meeting were at least Ultimate devil class in terms of power.

Looking towards the people in front of him, he first spotted Serafall, who was not in her fighting outfit anymore. Instead she had on what could be called business clothes. This was consisted of a dark blue button up shirt and a Victorian puff tie of all things, though it wasn't put into the shirt. She also had a long black skirt that ended roughly below he knees, and a pair of high heels on her feet. Her hair was still in it normal twin tails, but it was neater then normal.

The second person he noticed had to be the Gremory. His long, but spiky, red hair framed a pale skinned face that held green eyes. He had armor on that consisted only of the top, with it having three pauldron's that had varying heights that connected to a cape. Under that was what seemed to be a green long coat jacket, with a white shirt and pants. On his feet though, were a pair of armored boots that matched the design of his torso armor.

The next person was rather plain compared to the other two, but he still had a air of power to him. He had slicked back green hair that was completely neat, not a single hair poked out, with a slightly tanned skin tone and light blue eyes. His outfit primarily consisted of a green robe that had yellow squares lining the end upper part. Under that was a white dress shirt that was visible from the open part of the robe. Added to this was a grey skirt? Whatever it was, it ended low enough that Vipre couldn't tell anything else about him.

The last person, however, made a tick mark appear on Vipre's head. The reason was that he looked like he didn't even want to be here. The guy had shaggy black hair that was cut short showing that he had black eyes, and some facial hair, but he had an air of Laziness to him. He was dressed in a causal brown overcoat, and a pair of black slacks, but nothing else of note from him. In all though, the whole demeanor of the guy ticked Vipre off.

The last Vassago turned his attention back towards the Gremory first and foremost however when the redhead started to speak "So you're the Vipre that we were told about. I never expected to have a Vassago as an ally, let alone a possible friend."

Vipre gave a tired look as he said "Yes, well, war does many things to people. I never believed in things the way my family did, but then again, while I am a pure blood devil, I am not a full blooded Vassago."

That got him a couple of looks. The laziest of the four though, just waved it off "I figured that. You don't have the rig eye color to be a pure blood Vassago. You sure as hell have their wind manipulation though."

A slightly amused look appeared in Vipre's face as he heard that. Lazy or not, a compliment was a compliment. Giving a slight bow towards him, the wind devil turned towards the other three as he said "I may be of Vassago Origin, but I do not wish for things to continue the way they are now. I have no desire to become on of the four Maou either, so you need not worry about that."

The green haired Devil gave a slight tilt of his head "I can see that, but you must realize that due to your family, you shall be put as a low class devil once again, correct?"

"I realized that the second this war started." Was the response he gained "I understand, and I shall live with it. It's not a big deal in my opinion, as there is nor reason to be upset."

It was true. Why should he be upset about being turned into a low class devil? There were no expectations when it came to that. Being a high class devil sucked more then it was enjoyable to the him, so he wouldn't really care all that much. The only thing he did care about from the title was the fact that he was able to get away from 'Fangirls' due to saying he was busy.

Shaking his head, Vipre tilted his head slightly as he said "I believe I am at a disadvantage as well. You all know my name, yet I don't know any of yours expect for Serafall."

The redhead laughed slightly as he said "Well to make things a bit more fair, I'm Sirzechs Gremory."

The green haired devil gave a small smirk as he said "Ajuka Astaroth."

The lazy one just gave a two finger way while saying "Falbium Glasya-Labolas."

To say Vipre was surprised would be an understatement. He recognized at least one of those names, and he was actually very glad he did. Ajuka Astaroth had actually created the evil piece system to help increase the number of Devils by reincarnating other species. The Old satan faction despised the system and rejected the gift that was sent to them as a sort of piece offering. That had insulted the Astaroth's to no end, but despite this, that wasn't the cause of the war actually starting. The attack on the Sitri manor was the actual start of the war.

The last Vassago gave an actual smile towards Ajuka at the mention of his name, while he held out a hand to the others as well. After they actually took his hand and shook it, Vipre said "It's nice to meet the creator of the evil piece system. I'm Sorry to say I don't know anyone else except for Serafall."

Sirzechs waved it away quickly as he said "It's fine. I'm sure everyone has heard of Ajuka due to his invention. How you know Serafall already, is somthing we do wish to know however."

"Vipre is a childhood friend." Serafall stated in a tone that was a lot more serious then Vipre was used to " He was my first friend, just as I was his believe it or not."

Vipre let out a sigh as he nodded in agreement "My uncle... Didn't like me talking with the servants."

A slight wince went through both Vipre and Serafall at the mention of his uncle. Vipre had told the Sitri what had happened with his uncle it wasn't a pleasant talk. The way that he ended up killing him as well was part of the reason why Serafall had winced as well, but not the whole reason. The rest of it was due to the fact that it was still a touchy subject for Vipre, and he didn't like to talk about it.

Despite the fact that he didn't want the other three to see his wince, they noticed anyway, but didn't comment as he continued "I ended up going out as often as I could, and one day I found Serafall playing in a park. I didn't tell her my last name because I didn't want her to treat me differently, but she still didn't even after I told her."

"I trust him enough that he fought for my family, even fighting his own families allies." Serafall continued " I will be the one to watch over him if I need to."

To the two's surprise, Ajuka laughed a bit as he said "Well, if that is the case, I have a offer for you two. While Vipre is going to be put as a low class devil once again, he will need to be put under someone else's common as no one will believe he is such without it. With this in mind, Serafall, how would you like your own Evil piece set?"

The Sitri Heir's eyes widened slightly at the mention of it, to which she started to connect the dots. A sort of shine went into her eyes that Vipre didn't notice, while she said "I think this would be a good idea as well. If your fine with it that is."

The last part was directed towards the last Vassago, and he had a pensive look on. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to be honest. While he liked his freedom, it would be understandable to actually do what was being asked. First and foremost was the fact that he would be right next to Serafall. While he did admit to himself that he liked her, he would have preferred to wait until after the war was over to actually get any closer to the Sitri. Becoming the servant to her, to which he knew it would be more like companion, was something that had never crossed his mind as he honestly thought that she already had a set and had used them. To find out that she didn't use them was a slight surprise, but the fact that she didn't even have a set? That was a big surprise.

But then there was the piece that she would use on him. A rook would be a complete waste, as he was not a physical fighter so much as he was a fast and magical one. Going to this, being a knight was just as big of a waste due to the magical properties that he had as well. At the same time a bishop wouldn't be worth it either has he had more physical attributes then a normal bishop would have. That would leave a queen and pawn.

In honesty, he wouldn't mind being the queen piece, stereotypes be damned. The queen was the best piece out of all of them when it came down to it. The only thing was if she would actually use it one him as it was the best piece out of all of them. A pawn would be better suited for him as far as he was concerned. Easily thrown away when the time came, but strong until the end. Maybe she didn't think of it that way, but Vipre didn't really care. Whatever the choice was, he was going to do what he could to help.

"I'm going to make you into my queen Vipre." Was heard throughout the room as Serafall picked up the piece and made his way towards, only for Vipre to stop her hand.

The Vassago had a worried and confused expression on, but despite this, he stopped Serafall while asking "Are you sure about this? I honestly think I'd do better turning me into a pawn... With the way I am now, the majority of the Anti-Saran faction will want me executed. If it does happen I-"

Vipre was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. Putting a hand to his cheek, he felt the warm skin that came from the hit he received, and to his surprise, Serafall had a livid expression. She obviously didn't like the fact that he was calling himself expendable. The blue eyed Devil's expression softened even more at the sight, before he let out a mumbled appology to his friend.

"I think that means she doesn't find you expendable Vipre-San." Sirzechs stated with an amused look "I would take the offer she's giving you if I were you."

Ajuka had an amused look on as he agreed with Sirzechs "I would listen to her Vipre-san. You are most likely more valuable then we were led to beleive about you."

Vipre was surprised by the honorifics they suddenly added to his name, but he didn't know if it was alright for him to add them to their names yet. An annoyed look quickly took over his expression, however, when he realized Falbium was asleep in his chair. A sigh was all that he did though as he was completely sure that there was nothing he would be able to do about it. The man who was asleep was a leader of the Anti-satan group after all.

Looking towards Serafall one more time, Vipre gave a defeated groan as he said "Fine Sera-chi. I, Vipre Omodo Vassago, pledge myself as your queen. I will protect you, and follow your guidance till my life ends. I shall forever be in your service."

The chess piece floated lightly from Serafall's hand, glowing red in the process showing that it was, in fact, a mutation piece. The piece then shot forward straight into Vipre's chest, catching him off guard, but the power that he felt being added to his own was enough to stop him from toppling over in surprise. As the light died down, Serafall gave a childish grin, as she jumped onto Vipre, and in the process, being held up by him as she hugged him.

The two that were still awake laughed at his situation, but despite this, they had smiles as well. This, as far as Vipre was concerned would be the dawning of a new day for him.

* * *

Omake #:1

Here I am making my first entry into a journal that I wish to pass on to my children, if I saw happen to have any while I am still alive. Today is July 17th of the year 1812. It is surprising to say the least. A way in the human world is blooming, while one of the Devils has started just as well. To say that it is Ironic is an understatement I will not give. Humans and Devils are much more alike then anyone would give credit for. Both fight for reasons that I, personally, find stupid. Yet despite this, there are good reasons to fight a war.

Enough philosophical Nonsense for now however. I have just become the queen for Serafall Sitri. A bet you would wonder how a man become a queen, well I'm sure by this time I would have told you what a Evil piece set is. My king, Serafall, has used the queen piece on me, thus making her my kind, and I her queen. I don't mind this however. I will not write why for the reason of keeping it a secret in case Serafall reads this. I do not wish to tell her my reasons just yet, but even still, I am making this.

Moving on, I am extremely happy I have such a king. Even before she became such, she had comforted me with my uncle. I do not understand why he had to fight the Sitri, and by now, I do not care at all. I do not wish my uncle was still alive, but I do regret it being my hand that ended his life. The betrayal that I saw in his eyes before he died will haunt me forever, and I will not give you the details as I am unsure what age you will be reading this. Despite this, however, my King comforted me and helped me through the hard event.

We still have a war going however, so I must cut this short. Despite the fact that the current battle is done, and I have new allies, I must rest. We march on to the next enemies territory, so I must gain as much strength as I can. I will say that I love you, even now as I have wanted children since I was 16. I do love you my Daughter/Son and even though I do not know you in this current time, I wish the best for you.

Signed- Vipre Omodo Vassago, The Queen of Serafall Sitri's Peerage.

* * *

 **Well, here is the end of another chapter. I have to say, that this chapter was a bit of a fluffy bit with Serafall, and then there was the Omake Journal that I'm going to be adding involving the biggest points. I hope you liked this chapter, and here are some questions to you before I leave.**

 **What is your opinion on Vipre?**

 **Do you think this story is realistic in comparison to the normal cannon timeline?**

 **What do you think is going to happen in the future with the last Vassago?**

 **All I got for this, but on to another Fanfic recommendation! This one is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn one. It's called 'I didn't write my life so I'm screwed'. Check it out if you have the time, as while to does get a little dark at times, it's still a good read as the character development and storyline are really interesting. Till next time though!**


End file.
